Yuki Jinta
'Character First Name:' Jinta 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' StevieSkies 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Little Yuki' 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' 01/06/187 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5'5 'Weight:' 115lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Jinta is a kind soul, very caring and passionate. He no longer carries a timid heart, having grown out of it after graduating from the Academy. Despite being younger, he is really observant and wise. Jinta has grown to be confident in himself, proud of who he his. Jinta's will is ice cold and won't be cracked easy by fear anymore. Since he is still young, he can be quite melodramatic at times, but always staying calm, and as unmovable as an iceberg. He holds himself to a high standard, enjoying being looked at positively. It can be seen as shallow, but really he just enjoys living a successful life. '' 'Behavior: Jinta was once timid to all, but now he carries himself highly and with a bit of a cold persona. He doesn't really allow many people in, only his close family and those he trusts. He is cool and relaxed often distant when talking, but he is always observing what is going on. He is very blunt to others, and will tell it like it is. He doesn't take harassment from others, and will stick up for himself and others. Jinta also has a strange tick of fanning himself when he gets sassy with others. '''Nindo: (optional) *"And that's only the tip of the iceberg." *"Oh really?" fanning himself 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. 'Ninja Class: ' Chunin 'Element One:' Water Release (水遁, Suiton, English TV: ''Water Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths.' 'Element Two: '[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release ''Wind Release] (風遁, Fūton, English TV: Wind Style) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Advance Element: 'Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton, Viz: Ice Style) is the combined nature transformation kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan. It allows the user to freely create and manipulate ice by simultaneously combining wind and water-based chakra. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall. Weapons of choice: *Senbon *Dual Iron Fans 'Strengths:' *Exceptional Ninjutsu *Exceptional Stamina *Above Average Speed 'Weaknesses:' *Terrible Kenjutsu *Terrible Kyujutsu *Below Average Strength 'Chakra Color:' Teal 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 30 30 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 3 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 6 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Dual Iron Fans: 2 10 'Total: 60/60 ' '''Speed Chart: Strength Chart: 'Jutsu List:' 'General Skills:' Transformation Jutsu - Rank E Clone Jutsu - Rank E Substitution Jutsu - Rank E Escape Jutsu - Rank E Unsealing Jutsu - Rank E Enclosing Jutsu- Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E First Aid - Rank E Silent Killing - Rank D 'Ninjutsu:' Teleportation Jutsu - Rank D Ventriloquism Jutsu - Rank D 'Water Style:' Hidden Frost Jutsu - Rank D Ninja Art: Water Substitution Jutsu - Rank D Water Clone Jutsu - Rank C Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu - Rank C Water Style: Water Wall - Rank B Wind Style: Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu - Rank C Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist - Rank C Ice Style: Ice Style: Ice Dome Prison - Rank D Shattering Ice Spear - Rank C 'Genjutsu:' Paralysis Genjutsu - Rank D Spoken Word Genjutsu - Rank C 'Shurikenjutsu:' *Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *Shurikenjutsu Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C *Advanced Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B 'Medical Ninjutsu: ' * Tier I - Allows Use of D-Rank Taijutsu: * Tier I - Allows use of D-Rank Fuinjutsu: * Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D Small Scroll: Ice Bombs 3 15 Total: 15/15 Bukijutsu: * Tier I - Allows Use of D-Rank * Tier II -Allows Use of C-Rank 'Chakra Manipulation:' *Tier I - able to control the flow of chakra through the body and specific body parts, but not enhance the strength of any body part. - Rank D *Tier II - Able to send chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple control over them but not giving them extra strength. Except specific tecniques where it is stated in the jutsu. - Rank C 'Allies:' Village Hidden in Death (Home) Itsumo Yamanaka - His Kage and mentor, Jinta looks up to her very much and values her wisdom and everything she has, and had taught him. Kyo - Masami Ranmaru - 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Jinta Yuki was born in Yonshigakure on the Sixth of December, 189 AN. He was born to Izo and Yuulin Yuki, members of the Yuki Clan. This branch of Yuki had relocated to Yonshigakure generations ago. They stayed as villagers and opened up a Mochi Ice Cream Shop. They never passed along a shinobi to the Yonshigakure out of fear that they would be outcasted for their Kekkei Genkai. However, none of them actually possessed it. Though, once Jinta was born, it was obvious he has a strong chance to have it for his chakra was 'different' than the rest of his clan. Though, His nurse would tell Izo and Yuulin that their son was special. Since that day though, Jinta was though of as the pride of his family. Growing up, he was sheltered quite a bit, not really getting a chance to socialize with others his age. Though, he begged to have a chance to make friends and be able to become a ninja. Though fearful, his clan allowed him to enter the Yonshigakure Academy. Though, he was still utterly shy and fearful of what others would think of him, knowing that he was a Yuki. Due to all this fear, Jinta socialized slightly, and didn't participate in classroom chat unless he had to. He was almost like a cacoon to everyone. Though, once he reached the age of 12 and graduated, he faced a choice. To forget everything and run, or face everything and rise. He chose the higher path, and now is ready to rise above his fears and become strong for himself and his family. Now as a genin, he had become a bit bitter for his lack of chances to excel and became a bit shallow. He is more cool, calm, and collective as ever, as he prepares for the Chunin Exams. His Chunin Exams experience wasn't the best, but he walked away a stronger and better person, and also a Chunin. He spent time perfecting his attitude and mentality, gaining for of a swagger, and also making sure he'd never lose his cool again. Speaking of cool, Jinta was able to learn the Ice Style. He was only a novice, but his ability to produce it was surely impressive. While on the course of learning that, he took up the art of tessenjutsu, and how to use two metal folding fans with his Wind chakra. He had grown to be more of a solo type, but now tries to branch out once again. Venturing out as a Chunin was hard, he struggled a bit early on with missions, but soon got the hang of how to handle tougher assignments. 'Roleplaying Library:' Casuals/Events: Chunin Exams - 202 Event Seishi Festival - 202 Event Training: Missions: Jinta: Collecting Ingredients 10/11/15 C-Rank Genis & Jinta: Bandit Trouble 10/18/15 C-Rank Jinta: Catching The Fish 11/4/15 D-Rank Jinta: Child Care Trouble 11/7/15 C-Rank Syto & Jinta: Pirate Troubles 11/9/15 C-Rank Jinta: Helping Out at the Hospital 1/1/16 D-Rank Kaosu & Jinta: Collecting Toad Oil 1/13/16 C-Rank Kaosu & Jinta: Delivery Troubles 1/16/16 C-Rank Jinta: Liberate A Gold Mine 8/6/16 B-Rank Masami & Jinta: Search for a Missing Jonin 8/14/16 B-Rank Spars: 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 9/28/2015